Flames in Snow
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Short One Shot rehashing on the end in cut scene of Clan of The Cave Raccoon of Thieves in Time. Late Valentine's Day submission. R&R if you want.


Umm... Does anybody think of Sly and Carmelita when True Love by P!nk comes on the radio or randomly from the songs in the memory chip your iPod/MP3/iPhone/MP4/whatever? 'Cuse I found True Love on Pandora and I instantly fell in love with it because it actually came up when I was writing the romance part of Nights of Paris. ...So yeah. It's my theme for SlyXCarm. Yay? *Waves a small Cannon Ships flag* So this is my late Valentine's Day story. With a Sly Cooper story with some lyrics of True Love put in the context. Also, the lyrics are thrown around so that it doesn't form the song. Also, my first Thieves in Time story! Yay! *Waves another flag with the Sly 4 logo*

Also, with Bob speaking... Whatever the heck kind of gibberish he speaks... I think raccoon gibberish due to Sly and the gang somehow knowing what he says, his speech will look like this: ("SHINY EGG! I WANT IT!") Get it memorized, okay? I'm probably going to use that for other characters that don't speak English. So, on with the story!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sucker Punch and Sanzaru own Sly Cooper. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Sly Cooper!" I mentally bit my tail as Carmelita screamed my name in that infamous fury of hers.

"You two bit thieving raccoon! How on Earth do you make me hate and love you at the same time!?" I smiled nervously as I turned around to have her almost wrapping her hands around my neck in anger. "What kind of a romance do we have if I want to hug and kill you at the same time!? Explain that to me Cooper!"

"True love?" I gave a shrug with my answer as Bentley, Murray, and Bob tiptoed to the exit.

"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" A shot of her shock pistol fired a hole in the ground right under Bob's right foot which resulted in a short yelp from Bentley and the others bolted out into the snow.

"Why are we still here!? Why do break my heart like this!? Why, Cooper!?" I gulped as the vixen shoved the pistol onto my throat and stared me dead in the eyes with her teeth bared and a growl thundering from her throat. Moments seemed like eternity as my mind tried to come up with some sort of answer to our love slash hate relationship. One minute we'd be in eachother's company and happy and the next minute she'd be growling at me as I'm running away with a smile on my face.

"I...I don't know."

"Cooper!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Her ears lowered a fraction as I bared my teeth and growled back at her. "I don't know, okay!? I think we're just on the thin line between together and being ex-friends. The key to that has always been in your hand. Join the gang, or slap the cuffs on me and force Bentley to take the four of us back to present day Paris."

She growled lowly as she bit her lip in thought for a few minutes.

"I'll join- No. I'm going to... ARGH!" She stomped her foot on the snow as she turned around as stared into the fire. "Give me a while to think about it." And with that, she walked back out into the snow with the other three trying to avoid her gaze.

* * *

("What is this stuff?") Bob curiously poked the warm mug until it fell to the ground and spilled the hot chocolate onto the ground.

"... Well, that WAS a mug of hot chocolate." Murray and I gave out a small laugh at Bentley's style of explaining the drink to my first ancestor.

("Can I try some?") Murray gave a small shrug and handed me a package of the coca mix and a new mug with warm water from the steel plate we put over the fire to heat the water for our drinks. After pouring the dry mixture to the hot water, Bob almost started to guzzle the drink down just before he stopped and looked curiously at the layer of whipped cream I put on it.

("What?")

"Uhh... Air filled milk? I think that's what whipped cream real-Holy okay!" I jumped back as Bob practically inhaled the hot chocolate in just five seconds and gave a loud burp.

("MORE!")

"Oh, gooooood job, Sly! You've got your first ancestor addicted to sugar and chocolate!" Murray burst into laughter, which also brought forth whipped cream coming out of his nose.

* * *

"I think we've given Bob enough hot chocolate." Murray was rolling on the floor as Bob downed his fiftieth cup of hot chocolate with Bentley complaining about how all that workout Murray gave Bob was thrown now to waste and just giving me "Goooood work, Sly!" or "No wonder why you like chocolate and other sweets so much. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT INTRODUCED CHOCOLATE TO YOUR WHOLE FAMILY LINE!" and other comments.

After Bob gave probably the loudest burp from the fifty cups, Carmelita quietly entered the cave with a small frown on her face, but all signs of anger seemed to have disappeared. I gave a small grin as I brought over a plate with two cups of coca over, but that grin quickly turned into a frown and my ears lowered as she gave a low growl back at me. So much for having high hopes. Besides, what was I thinking that she could forgive me for what I did? I don't blame her for not forgiving me. I had it coming to me.

"Fine. I'll join. IF you prove yourself and help me bring down Le Paradox." My heart made almost a million Spire Jumps in one second as Carmelita picked up the cup closest to her and lifted the mup up to her mouth. I knew this wasn't a easy choice since I stood against everything she fought and stood for, but it's like some people say. To catch a thief, you have to be a thief.

* * *

And that's that. I know there's isn't a whole lot of romance, 'cause I don't write a whole lot of romance, but bleh. I'm alright with Angst and I seem to have a pretty darn good sense of humor, so there! Maybe I'll write a better romance between Sly and Carmelita later on down the road, but bleh! I'll do that later! So, I know this was basically just blending in the animated cutscenes and adding a few details, so, flame all you want haters! 'CUZ I AN'T GONNA REPLY BACK TO YOU TROLLZ! So, flame, love, fave, ignore, do whatever you like! I'm probably going to make True Love 2.0 somewhere down the road. See you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax raccoon**_


End file.
